The present invention is directed to a stake driving tool and more specifically to an angled plate having a first portion with a slot for frictionally gripping a stake and a second portion for the application of foot pressure to drive the stake into the ground.
The broad concept of frictionally engaging a plate with an elongated rod-like member by extending the rod through an opening in the plate and canting the plate relative to the axis of the rod to frictionally engage the edges of the opening with the rod is old and well known in the art. An example of a device embodying this concept is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,086,813 to Fritts wherein a rod is held in an elevated position by engagement with the edges of an angled slot in a pivoted plate member. Upon pivotal movement of the plate member to dispose the slot vertically the rod will be released from engagement with the plate. Variations of this concept are disclosed in the Lundgren et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,726, Hansen U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,026, Wesemann U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,927 and Boardman U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,601.